An AC-DC power converter is used to convert an AC voltage into a constant DC electrical signal, such as a DC voltage or DC current. Because of the relatively high power of AC-DC power converters, they are widely used to drive high power loads (e.g., motors, light-emitting diode [LED] lights, etc.). An AC-DC power converter can include a rectifier bridge to convert the external AC voltage into a sine half-wave DC input voltage for the conversion circuit. To reduce AC grid harmonic pollution, an AC-DC power converter may utilize a power factor correction (PFC) circuit through which a relative high power factor can be obtained.